A 3rd Thread of Life
by MvA-Fan4life
Summary: and the plots thickens as my story had become a trilogy! sequel to a 2nd thread of life
1. Chapter 1

A 3rd Thread of Life The sequel to my Monsters vs. Aliens Fan fiction sequel!  
So It s a Trilogy Now!!!!

---Chapter 1---

I had just entered the strange purple crater created during the earthquake in Haiti, by being lowered into it by Kat Little did I know I wasn t just entering a purple crater I was entering another dimension!  
I was still blinded by the bight light I was falling into ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Suddenly, I land on the ground!  
Ouch! I say as I regain the vision I lost from the blinding bright light I look behind me to find a similar looking purple emanating crater, but it was against a wall of rock strange I look around and notice my surroundings don t give the feeling of Haiti anymore The sky is darkened and stormy with clouds, plus there is no sign of vegetation to be found anywhere I look around me Suddenly, I hear the sound of marching approaching me, accompanied by the sound of large gears grinding!  
I turn around and see a large group of soldiers approaching me along with an enormous vehicle that is a cross between a mobile fort and a tank! I quickly run behind a nearby boulder and watch the approaching vehicle Suddenly, the front opens up and a group of people carrying a throne with someone on it appears.  
I keep quiet and observe what they re doing I can t see the person on the throne but it seems he is seeing what happened He says looking at the large purple opening, Perfect, it worked as planned Suddenly, he notices the rope protruding from the opening and follows the line to the boulder I m hiding behind! I forgot to remove the harness!  
He points to it and a few soldiers approach and I m hiding behind it waiting for the right moment Once they are right in front of it I attack!  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! I shout as I start fighting the guards, disarming them of their weaponry with some carefully aimed shots of string and then hand to hand fighting them!  
The person on the throne says with a smirk, What s this then?... I m about to take down the last soldier when I feel a sudden pain in my leg! I look down and notice a dart has been shot into it by a soldier who is off to the side a bit I pass out with the last thing I see being the soldiers surrounding me -  
I groggily came to somewhere strange once again It was a small room with me sitting behind a table with hand cuffs on and a single light hanging from the ceiling slowly swaying, I could only see in the light and nothing else like one of those interrogation scenes in the movies I see you re finally awake I hear from in front of me in the darkness!  
I say, Where am I? Who are you? What is going on? In bad time, you ll get your answers The voice says, But first, tell me how you got here I say, Well, there was this huge earthquake in Haiti and a strange purple crater formed and so my friend and I were to investigate and so I was lowered into it and then somehow wound up here where ever here is Heheheheh! The voice laughs.  
I ask, What s so funny? The voice says, Then my top scientist s experiment worked, the tear was made and they are connected! I say starting to get a little more angry, What do you mean experiment? What tear? What s connected? Who the hell are you??? The voice leans forward so I could see his face It s my face! Fabric skin and all! Only with an evil smirk I would never have on my face on it!  
The person says with a truly evil smile, I m luaP regeL! [loo-ap reggl]

--End Chapter 1-- 


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2---

I look into the face of this almost twin-like person and say, luaP regeL? I see that he does look just like me but only I could tell he wasn t a clone or a doppelganger, but he was me, only evil!  
I ask, How is this possible for there to be two of me? Hehhehheh, luaP says, Anything s possible when the barrier between two dimensions is broken! What?!?! I say in confusion.  
My top scientist, luaP explains, Created a bomb so highly concentrated but also strong, it tore a hole in the barrier between our two dimensions! Top Scientist? I ask thinking that there was an even mad-er scientist version of Dr. Cockroach here Yes luaP snaps his fingers and the door opens and I see I exclaim in shock, B.O.B???????????? luaP says, Well, you got his name right You called me general? The Bob-like mass asks with an intelligent tone to his voice while adjusting a single eye glass he is wearing, What can I, , do for you general? luaP says with his evil smirk, Well, I want to investigate this other dimension before we invade, and I know the perfect way ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Kat is still waiting ever so patiently for me to tug the rope Kat sighs and says while throwing stones at a propped up abandoned helmet while waiting, Wow, he sure is taking his time She tosses a pebble at the helmet and misses, looking both ways, she quickly uses her aura and lifts up the pebble from afar and places it into the helmet she says sarcastically, Wow, that toss made it in easily! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile What the hell are you doing??? I shout in protest!  
luaP smiles, Simply getting what I need! I have been hooked up to a strange device and it was about to be activated!  
luaP was also hooked up to it Suddenly, it s activated!  
I close my eyes worrying about what s going to happen Suddenly, I open my eyes and see all it did was transfer our clothes to one another!  
What the I start to say.  
luaP says with a evil smirk, I simply need to look like you, especially if I m going to scout out the other side and then take it over with my army once I learn of its weakness! What??? I say in shock!  
While I m doing that luaP snaps his fingers I think you shouldn t have to wait around Suddenly another door opens and in walks Kat? I say in confusion!  
Kat ignores me and she bows to luaP and says, taK reporting, what would you like me to do for you? luaP says, I need you too bring this other dimension look a like of me to the main prison back at the fortress Of course! taK says with a smirk showing off her fangs!  
Oh, I say to my self, In this dimension, everyone s names are reversed! luaP says, Take one of the small vehicles from the hanger, along with a few troops -  
Soon, I am placed into a container prison cell in the back of a vehicle surrounded by soldiers and slowly we are moving away from the purple crater that is my only way home I look out the glass window and see something that shocks me!  
luaP has harnessed himself up to the rope line I used to get in this backwards dimension!  
luaP says where he is, Now I guess all I have to do is give two tugs and luaP tugs the rope twice ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile Kat notices the rope get tugged twice I guess he s all set! Kat says.  
She starts winding up the rope and is unaware of what she is accidentally giving access to our dimension!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I shockingly see luaP disappear into the purple opening connecting the two dinemsions and then I slump down in the transport cell and start to worry about what may happen to my friends and family No! I think to my self, I know Susan, Sarah, Jimmy, Dr. Cockroach, Link, Hobbes, Haley, Kat, Insecto, and hopefully Bob, will realize that person is the imposter and I will have to rely on my self for this one heh, it s Auburn Middle School all over again I ll find my way home no matter what it takes I start to fall asleep in the uncomfortable space of the mobile cell and fall asleep formulating a plan -  
Little do I know, from a nearby high cliff, someone has watched this whole thing take place through a high definition analyzing telescope The mystery person takes the binoculars off of his one good eye and scratches his chin while he re-adjusts his eye patch on his other eye and after finishing that, says into a walkie talkie, Main Base this is scout one, do you read me? Main Base to scout one, we read you loud and clear, what is your reason for contacting us? Do you need backup? Buzzes from the walkie talkie.  
Well, I think our little knot in the wood work needs to be revealed and break the frame work, He says, I think I just found what WE needed!

--End Chapter 2-- 


	3. Chapter 3

---Chapter 3---

Kat is winding up the rope unknowingly letting luaP get access to our dimension!  
Kat says, Paul? Can you hear me? luaP quickly checks his voice and says in perfect imitation of my voice, Um yeah, Kat Soon, he has reached the top of the crater!  
Kat helps him up and she asks, So Paul, how was it down there? luaP says, Oh, you know, it was just some weird non-lethal gas chamber that ruptured and caused the earthquake Kt suddenly senses something wrong with this person s aura luaP says, I think that we should leave this thing alone and go back home Kat suddenly changes into her wolf form and tackles luaP!  
luaP says, What s wrong with you? Why are you tackling me? Paul Leger? Aren t I your friend? Kat snarls and says, I can sense aura I can tell you re lying and you aren t Paul! Where s Paul??? luaP smirks in his evil way and says, Well, then I guess I ll have to resort to plan B Plan B? Kat manages to say before luaP attacks her!  
luaP de-fabricates and wraps tightly around Kat s face!  
Kat is struggling for air and suddenly passes out from lack of oxygen! She reverts back to her human form unconscious luaP re-fabricates and notices communicator on Kat s belt luaP picks it up and says into it with my voice, Hello? Paul? Monger s voice says from the communicator, Are you and Kat finished investigating? luaP says while lying, Um yeah, I went in and then while I was in there, something happened to Kat, when I had to climb out, she was unconscious and I think I need a quick pickup to get Kat back home Monger replies, believing that it s me, Well, alright Soon enough, a plane-jet lands and luaP takes Kat and gets onto the plane which is going to return home!  
As the plane takes off, luaP says quietly, while sitting in one of the seats, under his breath while evil-ly smirking, Way too easy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, I have just arrived at what I guess is luaP s main fortress!  
It s Huge! Even larger than the enormous vehicle which luaP took to get to the opening between the two dimensions!  
taK takes me to the prison sector and as I walk down the cells I look at the names on the cells whose inhabitants are too far back in the cells to see ekiM levaraG , from this cell I hear the sounds of a bugel being lightly and weakly played eauB etteriL , from this cell I hear the sound of scratching niveK naguD , from this cell, I hear someone muttering, Yay, rah rah naI gnimmeD , from this cell I hear someone say, Crud, not another one maybe he ll want to play Yugioh taK barks at the cell containing naI, Hey, you know the rules, no Yugioh, only Magic the Gathering is allowed to be played I guess we re gonna have to RW regnoM to have a cell inspection tomorrow to take care of any contraband Magic the Gathering? I think to my self, I guess luaP really is the opposite of me I wouldn t be caught dead with a Magic the Gathering Card on me taK stops me and says with a grin showing off her menacing fangs, Aww look, we called ahead so they were ready for you I look and see the cell name says, Paul Leger taK kicks me in and the cell door slams shut!  
I look around and see that there is no way out -  
A few hours pass and I hear the entrance door open and I see some guards enter Dinner I what I hear them mutter I get what seems to be oatmeal but it smells terrible I eat it and lie down to fall asleep and contemplate my escape -  
KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
I quickly wake up to that sound, realizing I had just fallen asleep!  
I hear voices screaming, orders being shouted, shots being fired and can t see out of my cell because of smoke!  
Suddenly, I realize I can escape with this distraction!  
I m about to de-fabricate out of the cell when a shadowy figure appears in front of the door and I hear him trying to open the door I get ready to fight and I hear him quickly say, I m not here to fight you, I m here to help you escape! I say, How do I know that you aren t with luaP? A hand thrust through the cell s door window and in the hand I see a Yugioh card, more importantly, it s Goyo Guardian! A card that all the true duelists who synchro summon own as it s an essential!  
I think to my self, I think I can trust him, but I ll keep my guard up just in case I say to the stranger, Alright, I trust you The door suddenly opens and I see that his face seems familiar but I can t identify who he is He says, Quick, follow me, there s a secret exit that we can take to get out of here I follow him through the smoke past several knocked out guards and we come to a steel grate on the floor I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my leg and see I ve been darted again!  
We make into the steel grate and the stranger closes it just as the guards run over head looking for us!  
I can t remain conscious any longer and I pass out -  
Hey Hey, Wake up You ve forgotten how much luaP s soldiers raised their tranquilizers strength Oh right Here, this should wake him up -  
I open my eyes slowly to the smell of something very familiar and I see shadowy figures around me I say weakly, Where am I? One of the figures says, You re in a safe place And you ve arrived at just the right time

--End Chapter 3-- 


	4. Chapter 4

---Chapter 4---

luaP and the unconscious Kat are arriving to home!  
luaP steps out of the plane-jet and looks at the house and says, Hmmm, It s clearly not made for defending against opposition Hi Paul! luaP looks to the front of the house and sees, familiar to him, only not so evil, my family members and friends approaching him!  
Dr. Cockroach comes over with a stretcher and says, So, Monger contacted us, so you have no idea how she passed out? luaP says, Yup. BOB goes up to luaP and says, There s something different about you luaP tenses up, afraid that they are going to discover his true identity!  
BOB says, I ve got it! You re wearing your camo hat backwards! luaP relaxes, glad that his cover wasn t blown Haley says, Well, let s go inside, we need to get Kat to the medical room Link and Hobbes help lift Kat onto the stretcher and they all go into the house Once Kat is being treated for her ailment by Dr. Cockroach with Haley helping him, everyone else relaxes BOB says while bouncing his bouncy ball against the wall, So how was your trip? luaP says, Good Oh, I almost forgot, Susan says, Monger wanted you to go see him at the old facility, to give a full detail report on the investigation but first luaP says, First what? Susan smiles and says, Sarah and Jimmy just woke up from their nap and Sarah wants to see her Daddy. luaP puts on a fake smile and says, Alright -  
Susan and luaP go into the babies room to see Sarah and Jimmy Susan picks up luaP and puts him into Sarah s large crib, unaware that he s not me!  
Sarah is in her small form and looks at luaP and says, Dada? luaP says while still faking being me, Hi Sarah, come to Daddy Sarah starts to crawl towards luaP but feels something weird about this person who looks like her Daddy Sarah s eyes widen and she becomes big and crawls towards Susan, with her eyes becoming all watery Mama! Sarah shouts in a scared tone.  
Susan picks up Sarah and says, Why do you think Sarah s acting like this? luaP says, I guess she s a little cranky Maybe Susan says with a concerned tone luaP says, Well, I better go see Monger to let him know how the whole investigation went luaP blows Susan a kiss, acting like I would and then says bye to everyone else and gets picked up by a small plane-jet an heads off to see Monger at the old facility As soon as he s alone in the plane-jet, he says quietly, That was a close one; I should ve expected Paul s kids to realize I m not him. Thankfully, they re only babies so they ll have a hard time conveying that message to them Giving me just enough time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the Reverse Dimension I have just been rescued from luaP s prison, right before escaping got tranquilized, have just been woken up from the dart and now are with strangers who seem oddly familiar and are still coming into focus I am starting to see more clearly and now seem to almost know who is around me I hear voices whispering as I look around Why did you bring him here? What if he s a fraud? We ll have to wait for our Leader to make a decision Suddenly, I am tackled and am pinned to the ground!  
Well, our leader knows how to make an entrance One of the voices says The person who tackled me, who is their leader, says, Who are you? Are you luaP? I say, No! I m not luaP. I m Paul Leger! I m from another dimension that luaP broke the barrier between with his weaponry, I came here unknowingly and was captured by him, he s currently in my dimension trying to be me and finding how to take it over! Their Leader says, I need you to prove that you re who you say you are I realize I have something in my pocket that somehow stayed with me when luaP and I exchanged clothes, something that could prove that I m me and not luaP!  
I say, Check my back pocket, you ll find your proof! In my back pocket, is my wallet, strange how it stayed with me when the clothing was swapped Their Leader says, Well, what would you have in your wallet that would prov you re who you are I say, Check the card in the front of the wallet He takes out the front card and his eyes widen!  
He lets me go and says, Alright, we believe that you re not luaP. One person asks, What is it that he has? The Leader says, He s a official card holder of Konami He s registered to be able to duel in a tournament and have any wins or losses recorded this sort of thing could get you arrested and even worse killed! We wouldn t ever have it in the front, or even carry it around. luaP wouldn t be caught dead with one of these on him He s definitely from another dimension. As he helps me up, I say, Thanks, now where am I now and what happened to this dimension and why is the me here so evil? Their leader says, Well, let s all sit down for a meal and I ll tell you how all this came to be We all move to a nearby table in this darkened room and their leader begins his tale

--End Chapter 4-- 


	5. Chapter 5

---Chapter 5---

I have just been welcomed into the rebels secret base. And their leader is about to tell me how all this came to be in this opposite dimension ~~~Flashback~~~~ (Narrated by the Leader of the rebellion )  
I suppose that everything in history went the same way as in your dimension, except for the backwards names and all, until luaP was born He was different, like he didn t accept anything that wasn t for his own self gain He was the most secretive bully in his school years He would get away with getting others in trouble, and the teachers wouldn t see it, until the 8th grade He messed up, someone caught him on video and he wasn t allowed to continue at Auburn School District His parents chose to send him to St. John s High School, hoping it would re-shape him it didn t Soon, he was researching into the manipulation of fabric, and he had a small amount of ties he brought to life attack his schoolmates and teachers!  
He escaped and hid away in his home and was attacked by the facility of the monster catching trying to get him, he quickly got mixed up and became fuzed with his baby blanket.  
He was caught and placed in a prison facility for monsters Everyone thought he was gone for good, but he wasn t luaP was able to get into some control in the facility And soon he was able to take over the entire facility!  
And he didn t stop there, with a small army, he took over the entire United States!  
He had his genius scientist create suppression devices, which allowed him to surpass the entire US and so some of us were able to resist and so we take him on in rebellious attacks ~~~~~~~(End Flashback)~~~~~ I say, Whoa! And so who are you? Their leader says, I m moT navanaC. I realize it s this dimension s Tom Canavan!  
I say, So what s the condition of this rebellion now?... moT says, Good since you got here, allow me to introduce you to our specialist Suddenly a dark figure behind moT appears and I see a very familiar squid like being I tackle him and shout in anger, Gallaxhar!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile back in my dimension something s about to happen Sarah is busily crying and Susan can t make her stop Susan says, Sarah, what s wrong? Sarah says in between cries, Dadda Susan says, What about your Dadda? He s busy going to see Monger to debrief on the mission Sarah says, Dadda no Dadda! Susan says, I m not sure what you re trying to tell me Sarah Sarah says, DADDA, NO DADDA! Susan says, Well, maybe Kat has woken up -  
Susan carries small Sarah into the medic room and sees Dr. Cockroach, Hobbes and Haley keeping an eye on the unconscious Kat Susan whispers, So she s still out? Dr. Cockroach nods and says, We ve tried everything Hobbes suddenly has an idea and says, Wait one sec, I have an idea! Hobbes runs out and returns with a large candle She puts it up by Kat s nose and suddenly Kat starts coughing as she wakes up!  
Haley asks, What was in that candle? Hobbes smirks, Something Everyone focuses on Kat as she wakes up Ugh, Kat says as she comes to, suddenly she sits up, Where is he??? Susan asks, Who? Kat says, Paul! Dr. Cockroach says, Sit down Kat, you just woke up, he went to see Monger to debrief on the mission you and him went on Kat shakes her head and says, That s the problem! That s not Paul! Sarah shouts, Dadda no Dadda! Kat says, See? Her baby innocence allowed her to see through his guise! Susan and everyone else gasps!  
Susan asks, But if he s not Paul, where is he? Kat says, That s what I intend to find out -  
Meanwhile, luaP is just finishing debriefing to Monger, who still thinks he s Paul!  
Monger says as he finishes writing down the false data luaP told him, Well, all seems according to protocol We ll have a few fences put up so no one falls into this small pit you and Kat found Pardon me, I have to go to the latrine Monger leaves and luaP looks around and notices a large map He goes over and sees that the facility is just like the one he was in when he was caught, except for one room The Avenger huh? luaP says with a smirk before going out into the hallway and leaving Monger s office to go begin his evil plans!

--End Chapter 5-- 


	6. Chapter 6

---Chapter 6---

What are you doing here Gallaxhar?!?! I shout after I have tackled the very familiar alien figure!  
moT grabs me and says, Stop! He s not who you think he is! I pause and say, Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? moT says, He s raxallaG, he arrived from a peace union to try and stop luaP, but luaP was able to beat him and so he joined our rebellion I understand and help up raxallaG and say, Hey, I m really sorry, it s just since my universe is opposite to this one, your counter part is pure evil. raxallaG says, Well, as you humans would say, It s water under the bridge multidimensional bridge, that is it s understandable for you to overreact to odd surroundings moT says, Well, he s our specialist, since he was able to monitor luaP fully before ever landing on earth to try and stop him. I shake his hand and moT says, And here s the rest of our main group JT retroP, our frontal assault specialist , He looks like TJ Porter from my dimension, only with an eye patch euqirnE zepoL, our stealth specialist , He looks like Enrique Lopez from my dimension sirhC rehelleK, our backup planning strategist , he looks like Chris Kelleher from my dimension, only he has more taP naloD, out diversion expert , he looks like Pat Dolan from my dimension moT says, And that s all our specialists, we had a few others, but luaP has captured them or I ask, Or what? He s made them casualties of war moT says.  
Oh I say feeling bad that lives have been lost JT says, Well not any more! Now that you re here, we ll be able to take down luaP s forces finally! Especially since he s in your dimension, so the sooner we take down his suppression devices the sooner we can get you home! JT said that with emotion, unlike TJ in my dimension he s going to be the Ben Stein of our generation raxallaG says, Now, here s the plan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Everyone in the house back in my dimension now know that luaP isn t me!  
After Kat describes everything that she knows from the incident in Haiti, everyone wonders where luaP is Suddenly, the phone rings and Dr. Cockroach puts it on speaker phone It s Monger!  
Behind him, you can hear the sound of loud chrashing and there s smoke in the air Monsters! Get to the facility pronto! Monger shouts, Paul is causing destruction uncontrollably! Kat says, That s not Paul! It s an imposter! Monger says, Well, that does explain how he didn t seem the same while he was de-breifing the fact of the crater He probably lied, Kat replies Dr. Cockroach asks, How is he causing all that destruction? Monger tells them and Susan, Link, Dr. Cockroach, Insecto outside and even Bob s eyes widen and they all rush onto Insecto and they rushily get Haley, Kat and Hobbes on and hastily, Insecto takes off!  
Kat asks, I don t get it what s so bad about this imposter taking control of that this called The Avenger Link says, Trust me, you ll know it when you see it

--End Chapter 6-- 


	7. Chapter 7

---Chapter 7---

raxallaG is about to tell us the plan for the rebellion s final strike against luaP s fortress A large map-schematic of luaP fortress is sprawled across the table raxallaG says, Now, luaP s fortress is heavily armed, within it, he has the suppression generators defended. If we can get in there we can destroy the suppressor generators, luaP will lose his control over the US! But, he s got it fully surrounded nearly his flaws in the armaments are here and here He points at two places He explains, These two places are flawed in that this one is the water intake valve, He points at one , And this one is the only weak spot in the armored wall JT slams his hand on the table and says, I say that we take down that wall and destroy that Generator!!!! euqirnE says, JT, if we break in there and it s obvious what we re doing, we ll have to face the entire defense system of luaP s fortress. raxallaG says, Exactly, so I propose we sneak in the water intake and sneak through the fortress and destroy the suppressor generator. sirhC adds, And should we get discovered and we need to abort, then we can use extreme force to break out from within the fort taP says, We can plan a distraction at the other weak spot and make them put all their offense and focus there and allow the rest of us to make it in moT says, Sounds like a plan Paul? Will you help us? I say jokingly, Well, I AM the opposite of luaP Everyone laughs at my joke and we resume our preparations ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the other dimension, Susan and the rest of the Monsters have arrived at the facility Hobbes, Kat and Haley s eyes widen at the strange place they have never seen as they look around Wow Hobbes says This, Haley adds Is Amazing! Kat finishes.  
Suddenly, there is a loud crashing noise and they see several helicopters fly quickly past and from one of them a figure exits and deploys a parachute!  
It s Monger!  
Monger says, Bout time you all got here who ever this person is he s got control of the Avenger! He is searching for an exit- Suddenly a large crashing sound is heard and Hobbes, Haley and Kat see the Avenger!  
It s an ENORMOUS robot!  
From the robot, a voice emanates, Well well well if it isn t the rag tag group of monsters come to try and stop me from succeeding in escaping this place with this enormous robot and take over the world! Kat snarls, That s the imposter! luaP says, Well, little puppy, don t go snipping where you can t win! luaP starts making the robot leave Kat quickly turns into her wolf form and runs towards the robot!  
Link shouts, Wait Kat! You don t know what you re dealing with! Kat turns back and says, Yes I do! This imposter is gonna regret the day he messed with Katherine Arevalo Crossan! Cover me! This just got personal! Kat jumps onto the robot intent with getting to the head of the robot and find luaP!

--End Chapter 7-- 


	8. Chapter 8

---Chapter 8---

Meanwhile in the opposite dimension, the plan is set and we re making our move -  
The guards on the south side of the fortress are doing their usual business playing cards while keeping an eye out for rebels Suddenly, one of them spots something duck behind some rubble!  
He thinks nothing of it and resumes the card game Suddenly he hears whispering!  
He takes out his gun and says to his partner, Hey, I think there s someone out there His partner says without looking up from his hand of cards, We ve been out on this shift for 10 hours you probably need some rest Suddenly the first guard notices a head bob up and down!  
He makes the other guard look and they press the alert button!  
Suddenly, the entire fortress is full of alarms and the megaintercom system is saying, Warning! Attempt of a breaching on the south side! All troops report there for immediate defense! Behind one of the pieces of rubble taP smiles at how his simple trick worked!  
The motion that the guard saw was actually 2 dozen or so sets of simple series of gears as to imitate the effect of someone looking over the rubble!  
And the only real person there is taP!  
taP thinks to himself, The diversion worked! Now, on with the show! He then resumes the sound synthesizer which was making the sound of whispering. He then switches it to the sounds of a tank in the far, far, off distance just to mess with them!  
The first guard shouts, Wow! You guys hear that? That must be a huge tank to be heard already from so far away that we can t see it! -  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the troops, who all have went to the south side, the rest of the rebels, and me, were beginning our sneaking into the fortress from the north side water intake!  
It s a fairly large grated pipe and moT used a small pair of cutters and soon we re in!  
We get to the maintenance hatch and we sneak into the fortress with disguises that allow us to blend in with the guards!  
We make it all the way to the edge of the suppression generator complex!  
moT says quickly to the rest of us, Alright, I ll distract them and the rest of you go on and take down the generators. sirhC replies, But what about you? moT says, Don t worry about me, I can handle this part of the plan Suddenly moT runs off to an alleyway and shouts, Hey you there! Rebel! Get back here! All of the guards around the generator complex see moT look like he s chasing a Rebel and they all follow him thinking that they are helping him catch a rebel!  
SO now the suppression generator complex has no guards around it!  
We all go into the complex and we find the hallway that will take us to the generators!  
euqirnE says, Well, we re almost there Suddenly the alarm in the complex starts going off!  
WARNING! INTRUDERS IN THE GENERATOR COMPLEX! JT says, Crud We all start running as we hear the sound of approaching guards get louder!  
JT stops and says, The rest of you go on! I ll stall them! We all understand and continue on JT takes out his battle axe-gun combo and shouts, LEEEEEEEEEROOOOOYYY! JEEEEEEENNNKIIIIINNNSSS!!!!! -  
We reach the generator room and all go, O M G!!!!!

--End Chapter 8-- 


	9. Chapter 9

---Chapter 9---

Meanwhile back in my dimension, Kat has just begun to scale The Avenger to get to luaP!  
Kat is currently at the waist of the robot where there is a convenient series of platforms luaP, who is within the head of The Avenger notices Kat and says into the intercom, Well, well, well, it seem the puppy wants to play luaP presses a series of buttons and suddenly, Kat hears the sound of marching!  
Suddenly she is surrounded by robot drones!  
The drones have a spherical shape and there are 3 diferent types; combat, blaster and aerial blaster forms!  
Heh, Kat says with a smirk as she lunges at one and smashes it with her wolf paw!  
Kat handles the first few waves of the robot but she is getting outnumbered as more and more arrive!  
Meanwhile with the rest of the monsters They all are following The Avenger via Susan using two of the facility s vehicles as roller-skates to pursue the robot with the rest of the monsters on her head and shoulders!  
Link, on Susan s left shoulder, asks Dr. Cockroach, How s Kat doing Doc? Dr. Cockroach looks through a make shift pair of binoculars from atop of Susan s head and says, She s holding her ground, but she is getting overrun by robots! Haley says from beside Dr. Cockroach, If only we could help her! Hobbes, who is on Susan s head has an idea!  
Susan! Hobbes says, Throw me! Susan asks, What? Hobbes says, I can help her, plus, unlike the Flying Fishmonger here, She points at Link, I will land on my feet if you miss Link says, Why can t I go help her, if any of you recall correctly, I was the one who took down that thing back when we tried to escape this place before Gallaxhar showed up Hobbes says, You could always just tell me what I have to do Link says, You need to take down the drones while getting across the robot s waist and jump to the arm, there you need to avoid the Turbo Arm Cannon and dismantle the arm, once that s done, you ll be able to access the robot s head and you will be able to take on luaP and shut down the robot! But you better preferably just get luaP away from the controls so Monger doesn t chew us all out for destroying it again Hobbes nods.  
Bob adds on, And when you get there, use the Alien Plasma Turtles! Dr. Cockroach says to Bob, No Bob, that was what YOU did, not what Link did Oh Bob says.  
Hobbes clears her throat and says, Can we focus? Susan? Can you throw me hard enough that I can reach where Kat is? Susan considers the distance between them and The Avenger and Dr. Cockroach quickly says, If you throw her correctly, she ll reach Katherine. Susan says, Alright Susan stops pursuin The Avenger and does a wind up pitch with Hobbes in her hand As soon as Susan releases Hobbes in the throw she yells, ! -  
Meanwhile, with Kat, she is holding out but the drones are beginning to overwhelm her Suddenly, an orange furry blur flies into a bunch of the robots!  
Kat says, Hobbes?!?! Are you ok? Hobbes stands up and says jokingly, I think I lost one of my nine lives. Kat replies, Well, I need some help taking down these drones Hobbes says, I have an idea Kat asks, What is it? Hobbes replies, Shall we take them down Pokemon-style? Kat smirks and answers, Yes, Let s! Kat faces some drones and says, Aura Flamethrower! Suddenly, aura erupts as flames from her mouth and it melts the drones in front of her!  
Hobbes faces some of the drones approaching and shouts, Fury Swipes! Hobbes extends her tiger claws and slashes the drones, making then dysfunction and fall off the Avenger!  
Kat smirks and notices a drone about to blast her, Aura Coat! [Aura instead of Mirror Coat] Kat jumps between the drone and Hobbes and when the blaster fires, a coating of purple Aura covers Kat and it absorbs the blast!  
Kat smiles and says, Wait for it Suddenly the coating of Aura releases an amplified blast of energy knocking more drones off of the Avenger!  
Hobbes says, This is actually working! Kat replies, Yup! Soon we ll be able to continue on and defeat that imposter! Suddenly, there s a loud clunk behind them!  
They turn around to see a larger drone!  
They look at each other and smirk and say together, Rollout! Hobbes grabs Kat s rear paws and Kat does the same to Hobbes s feet so that they re in a wheel formation!  
Kat then uses her aura as propulsion and soon they re barreling down on the large drone!  
In the collision the drone goes flying off the Avenger!  
Yeah! Kat says, That s right, ain t no stopping us now! Suddenly Hobbes sees a switch and she hits it, causing a platform to extend towards The Avenger s arm!  
Kat says, Lemme guess, we have to scale this thing s arm to reach the head of the robot where the imposter is? Hobbes says, Yeah Kat shrugs and says, Well if we have to Hobbes and Kat back up and take a running start and leap for the arm!  
They both land on the arm and both grip to the surface!  
Hobbes says, Whee!!!! Can we do that again? Kat roll her eyes and suddenly her ear twitches as she hears a sound!  
Kat shouts, Hobbes Move!!!!!! Hobbes moves just in time as a large blast of energy passes her!  
What the hell was that??? Kat asks.  
Hobbes looks up the robot s arm and says, If I m not mistaken, it s the Turbo Arm Cannon! Link said we have to avoid its blasts and then get past it to get further on Another blast speeds by and Kat says, Hey, I ve got an idea! Kat manipulates her aura and now in front of her, is a shield of aura! It s shaped like one of those shields you see anti-riot police use only it is big enough for two instead of a one-person riot shield Hobbes says, Perfect! They slowly scale up the Avenger s arm, dodging and using the shield against the blasts from the Turbo Arm Cannon!  
Soon enough, they get to beside the Turbo Arm Cannon!  
Kat says, You know what Hobbes? I think this arm needs a makeover! Hobbes smirks and says, I concur! Kat manipulates her aura now into A screwdriver? Hobbes asks, Really? Kat smiles and says, What? This thing is held down on the arm of the Avenger by 4 simple jumbo screw-bolts Kat makes quick work of the Cannon and suddenly, it falls off the Avenger!

Meanwhile, back with the monsters, they see the Turbo Arm Cannon fall off! Link says, Wow, now all they have to do is climb a little further up and unscrew a few more screw-bolts and then the arm will fall off and they ll be able to reach the Avenger s controls, and the imposter!!! Suddenly, Bob goes missing!  
Dr. Cockroach says, Where did Bob go? Haley says, He just jumped off saying something about Turtles Dr. Cockroach says while face-palming, Oh boy -  
Meanwhile, within the Avenger control area, luaP sees that Kat and Hobbes are getting slowly closer!  
luaP says into the intercom, Well, you can fight drones and dodge blasts, but let s see you dodge this! luaP presses a series of buttons and suddenly from the Avenger s back, out comes a massive amount of large rocket missiles!!!!!!! All locked onto Kat and Hobbes!  
Kat and Hobbes look up and see the missiles approaching them!  
Kat says, Uhoh! -  
The rest of the monsters, still pursuing on Susan while she is rollerblading following the Avenger see the missiles!  
Susan says, Oh no! There s no way that they can dodge that! Suddenly, Link sees something Link says pointing Is that who I think that is? Everyone looks and they see Bob!  
He s on a strange floating device and Haley asks, What is Bob floating on? Dr. Cockroach explains, He s on something the facility found from an alien crash site, it s an Aliens Plasma Turret! Haley asks, What does it do? Link says, Wait and see, I think Bob actually has a good idea! -  
Hobbes and Kat are ready to try to dodge the missiles when Kat sees a blue object approaching!  
Hey Hobbes, look, Kat exclaims, It s Bob! Hobbes looks and she sees Bob!  
Hobbes says, I think that s some sort of Alien Plasma Turret-something Bob mentioned before Susan threw me up onto the Avenger Bob floats up in front of them and says, Hello, do you need some help? Kat says, Uh Yes!!!! Hobbes adds, There s missiles approaching and locked onto us! Bob looks up and says, Oh, I can help!!!! Bob faces the missiles and spits something at one Suddenly the missile is intercepted and explodes!  
Hobbes says, Bob, keep doing that! Bob nods and begins to rapid fire the missiles with the alien plasma he is launching from the hovering turret!  
In a succession of explosions all the missiles are taken out!  
Bob says, That was fun! Kat says, Now Bob, go back and help the others in stopping this robot, while we are fighting the imposter, he can t fight us and control it Bob nods and flies off Hobbes says, Alright, so now all we have to do is dismantle the arm and then Kat finishes Hobbes s sentence, We face the imposter! Kat makes quick work of the last few jumbo srew-bolts holding the arm onto the Avenger [poor egineering design] and the arm falls off!  
Kat and Hobbes see the entrance to the head and control room of the robot!...and the imposter!  
luaP says, Ah, I see you made it here Kat frowns and says, Hobbes, leave this imposter to me. It s payback time!

--End Chapter 9-- 


	10. Chapter 10

---Chapter 10---

Kacky and Hobbes have just reached the head of the Avenger and Kacky is about to fight the imposter luaP!  
They stare each other down and Kacky makes the first move!  
Kacky lunges at luaP trying to pin him!  
luaP de-fabricates and dodges Kat s lunge!  
luaP says, Heh, too easy! luaP quickly defabricates and starts encircling Kacky on the ground like a shark!  
Kacky focuses her aura into her paws and soon, is floating above the ground!  
Hobbes says, I didn t know you could do that! Kacky replies, Well, I could, but I haven t needed it for a while Suddenly, luaP jumps up at Kacky trying to tie her up like before!  
Kacky wasn t able to react in time and suddenly, she s all tied up and covered by luaP!  
Hobbes shouts, Kacky no! luaP laughs and says while still encompassing Kacky, Your friend is done for! Suddenly, luaP s defabricated body starts emitting little plumes of smoke!  
Uh oh luaP manages to say before in a burst of Aura Flames, he falls off Kacky and when the smoke clears Kacky is standing in her human form, unscathed!  
luaP re-fabricates and stands opposite of Kacky and says, So, you still have some strength Kacky says, Don t expect to beat me as easy as before! luaP smirks and shoots some string at Kacky trying to stun her!  
Kat dodges the shots of string and says to luaP very sarcastically, Wow, you re really good at being evil luaP loses his cool and begins launching himself at Kacky trying to defabricate and suffocate her!  
Kacky smirks and says while dodging luaP, Awww, did I hurt the bad guy s feelings??? luaP yells and lunges at Kacky one more time trying to strangle her in de-fabricated form!  
Kacky smirks and quickly manipulates her aura into two giant hands of AURA!  
luaP says in confusion, What the Kacky uses the aura hands and takes the de-fabricated luaP and starts tangling him up!  
Soon, he s a knotted ball of fabric! He tries to untangle himself, but can t!  
Hobbes runs up to Kacky and says, You did it! Kacky smiles and says, There was no way I was going to let him beat me again! Hobbes runs up to the controls and says, Now, which button did Link tell me was the shut-down switch, because Monger doesn t want this thing destroyed like last time -  
Meanwhile, outside of the Avenger, everyone is standing at the exit, the only way for the Avenger, and the imposter to leave the facility!  
Susan says, Well, this might be our last stand, I hope Kacky and Hobbes can handle the imposter Suddenly, they hear the loud rumbling getting closer!  
The Avenger is heading straight for the exit!  
Everyone gets ready to try and stop it the best they can!  
Suddenly, the Avenger rolls to a stop!  
Bob asks, What happened? A voice from atop of the Avenger says, We won! Everyone looks up to see Kacky and Hobbes! With the imposter all tied up!  
Kacky goes into wolf form and with Hobbes on her back, and luaP grasped in her jaws, uses the aura flight she used earlier to gently lower down to the ground!  
Link asks, How did you beat him? Kacky replies with a smirk, I just to be the badass that I am and it was an easy win! Susan asks, So now that we have the imposter, where s Paul? luaP laughs and says, You ll never get me to reveal where he is! Mwahahahahaha! Monger appears on his jetpack out of nowhere and says, That can be debated -  
Two hours pass -  
Darn it! Monger shouts as he slams his fist against the table in the observation section behind the one-way mirror of the interrogation room That imposter has handled every form of interrogating torture that this facility has! Monger says with his teeth gritted.  
The rest of the monsters, except for Insecto, who is peering into the observing room, which is big enough for Susan to fit in, wonder how they are going to find out where I am Monger says, We ve tried everything we re legally allowed to do Chinese Water Torture, Sudden Sound pitch Change, Static Shock, and even Tickle Torturing! This guy s tough! Link cracks his knuckles all tough-like and says, Just let me in that room for a few minutes and I ll make him talk! Dr. Cockroach says, No, if we go too far we might never see Paul again! Bob sighs and says, If only there was a way to legally torture someone to the point of insanity that was easy and simple at the same time like rick-rolling. Kacky suddenly has an idea and shouts, making everyone jump, I VE GOT IT! Monger asks, What s your idea PurpleWolf? Kacky whispers her idea to Monger and after a few seconds Monger says, Well, what do we ve got to lose? Let s try it! Dr. Cockroach asks, What is your idea Kacky? Kacky tells Dr. Cockroach and it makes him get a temporary twitch from the idea being so maniacal!

luaP is sitting in the chair in the interrogation room waiting for them to give up and so he can make his escape!  
Monger s voice comes on the speakers and says, Alright, just tell us who you are and where Paulankey is and we can conclude this luaP chuckles, looks directly at the one way mirror and says, I m going to have to say no to that Monger says, Well, when you re ready to talk, we ll be waiting Suddenly, Kacky s voice is heard and she says, Here, while you think, we ll put on some tunes! luaP s confusion is answered when he hears the speakers start to churn out music -  
Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

luaP, at this point, feels like his ears are on fire!  
But he still won t talk!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way When you're in love to stay.

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

luaP tries to cover his ears, but realizes that the volume is too loud!  
He starts rolling on the ground yelling, What sort of horrible music is this?!?!?!? Within the observing room, Monger says, Wow, this might actually work! -  
My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way 'Cause you're in love, you're in love,  
And love is here to stay

The music ends and luaP is so glad that the horrible tormenting music has stopped Suddenly, Kacky says, Still won t talk, well, we ll just leave that song on repeat! luaP s eyes widen and before he can say anything the music starts up again!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

luaP starts frantically looking for a way out of the room!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way When you're in love to stay.

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

luaP feels his will start breaking with each beat of music!  
He starts running around the room yelling, AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! -  
My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way 'Cause you're in love, you're in love,  
And love is here to stay -  
The music ends again and luaP is rolled up on the floor!  
Kacky says, Well, since you still don t want to talk, let s play it again- NO!!! luaP shouts, I ll tell you everything!!!! Just no more of that music!!! Monger says, Well, how about you tell us from the beginning luaP begins to tell what happened and how he got here

--End Chapter 10-- 


	11. Chapter 11

---Chapter 11---

Meanwhile in the other dimension, we just got to the Suppression Generator room!  
We are all stunned by what we all see!  
The Suppression Generator is a gigantic turbine which emanates the unique electromagnetic field which allowed the suppression of the entire US!  
But that isn t what is shocking it s the Power Source!  
Beside the generator is a huge container, that s glowing green!  
And within it, is a large silhouette!  
And the silhouette seem strangely familiar to me!  
It takes a second but then I realize who it is!  
raxallaG notices my shock and says to me, Yes, that is nasuS, I knew luaP used her source of power for this, but I didn t know he did like this! It all made sense to me now!  
luaP used all of this dimension s monster s abilities to take over the US. I already knew about taK and boB, but I should have guessed he would use this dimension s Susan like this!  
He was using her like a battery to power the generators!!!!!!!!!! He didn t just be nice and take all of it away from her, but instead he was using her as the source of energy!  
I say, Well, we better get her out of there! As if to help enforce my idea, the sound of marching soldiers approaching was getting louder!  
Everyone but raxallaG and I start barricading the doors!  
raxallaG and I approach the control unit and raxallaG says, Now, this should be simple, especially since luaP used some of my technology for this device- Uhoh! What? I ask.  
raxallaG says, luaP changed the protocol security! I can t stop the generator! I say, Let me see raxallaG lets me by and I see three things that I would never see, would I ever do what luaP did First, a video game system Second, a weird helmet jury-rigged to the video game console Third, something I would never use for security purposes, Super Smash Bros. Brawl!  
I say to raxallaG, I know how to shut this thing down, but it s risky All you need to do is keep me from being disrupted As I put on the helmet raxallaG asks, What are you going to do? I reply, I m gonna Brawl! raxallaG asks, What? I reply, luaP installed this simple video game as a security system, something I would never do All I have to do is probably win and then the security protocol will be bypassed and nasuS will be freed! But you need to keep me from having the helmet removed while I m in the game, or else, I may become stuck in there raxallaG nods and goes to help barricade the door and I activate the game system Suddenly, my vision goes black!

Then I see a small door in the distance!  
I realize the helmet is no longer on my head and I know what happened The helmet simply digitizes the wearer s mind into the game console!  
I run to the door and I open it Beyond it I see an amazing sight!  
The entire world of Super Smash Bros. Brawl!  
I see what seems to be a large plume of dust approaching me fast!  
I get ready for battle!  
As the dust engulfs me and it clears, I see someone familiar to me!  
I ask in confusion, Mario??? That s right, right in front of me was the one and only Mario of the Nintendo series!  
But something was strange about him Suddenly he shoots a fireball at me and I barely have time to react and dodge!  
I shout, What are you doing??? Mario simply smiles and says, It s a me, Mario! I realize in this opposite dimension, the characters must be opposite in the sides of evil and good, even in video games!  
Suddenly, a loud voice is heard and it says, Ready??? I realize it s the Commentator!  
GO!!! He says and then Mario runs at me!  
I react to this and immediately dodge the fireball Mario throws at me!  
I quickly move in and hit Mario with a barrage of punches like Kirby would throw!  
When the dust settles, Mario is standing there, unscathed!  
My confusions is answered when I look to the left and notice that hit damage meter still hasn t gone up from 0!  
I say out loud, Now why wouldn t my punches cause any damage? Mario responds by picking up a fallen item and I see that it s a trophy case!  
Uh oh, I say as Mario activates it Out of it comes the infamous Infantry unit! It s the army of foot soldiers and tanks all pixilated! With their scoped locked on me!  
As their shots are made I quickly de-fabricate!  
After the destruction ends, I re-fabricate and notice that despite me trying to avoid damage, I took some, so now I m at 10!  
I notice something on the ground and so I pick it up!  
It s a pokeball!  
I smirk and say, Excellent! Go Pokeball!!! I throw the pokeball and hope for the best!  
It lands and opens up revealing A Chansey!  
I say, Awman actually this might be good! Chansey drops 3 eggs and leaves I run up to them, break them and find 3 more pokeballs!  
Perfect, I say and as I throw them I shout, Go Pokeballs!!! They open up revelaing Entei!!!! Hoh-oh!!!! And Groudon!  
This is much better! I say and I say, Go my pokemon and take down Mario! The three all use their powers at the same time and I see Mario right in the middle of everything and I know he can t dodge this damage!  
The pokemon finish their attacks and once the dust settles, I see Mario still unscathed!  
I say again, What s wrong with this game? I have clearly dealt massive damage to Mario, yet he still has no damage dealt to him Suddenly I hear a gruff voice from above me say, That s because you re doing it wrong! I look up to see Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car!  
I say in confusion, Bowser???

--End Chapter 11-- 


	12. Chapter 12

---Chapter 12---

I say to Bowser, What do you mean, I m doing it all wrong? Bowser replies, You must not be familiar with the rules of this fighting mode I ask, What are the rules? Bowser answers, In this mode, you can t deal damage to your opponent unless you use a Final Smash that is the only way to beat this mode I say, Alright then Suddenly, Mario tries attacking me and I dodge until I notice an item has appeared!  
A Final Smash Ball has begun to float around the arena!  
I quickly try my Up B attack and I shoot string upwards in a rapid attack!  
The ball takes the hit and floats around some more I jump over Mario and land a few aerial strikes upon the ball!  
It breaks!  
Suddenly, I feel a strange power fill me with energy!  
I notice my outline of my body is glowing and I realize I can perform my Final Smash!  
I face Mario and smirk saying, I hope this works I activate my Final Smash!  
Suddenly, my hands de-fabricate and are just bundles of string at the end of my wrists I look at my hands and say, How is THIS A FINAL SMASH??? I am answered when my hands rejoin together!!! Tangling up until it forms A Giant Hand Cannon! Like Megaman s, only made of both hands, bigger and it is made of string!  
Mario is about to move out of the way when string juts out of the ground holding his feet to the ground so he can t move!  
I activate the Cannon and from it An ENORMOUS BLAST OF STRING IS FIRED!  
Right before impact, the string around Mario s feet release!  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!  
Mario is sent flying off the arena with 999% Damage!  
There is the explosion meaning Mario lost his life and meaning I won!  
The narrator shouts, AND THE WINNER IS Paulankey! Suddenly, the game ends and I feel myself exiting the game and returning to my body!  
I open my eyes and see raxallaG and that I am back in the Suppression Generator Room!  
I notice that the security protocol has been over ridden!  
I look to the door and realize the guards are about to break down the barricade and get in here!  
I shout to raxallaG, Quick, I took care of the protocol! Shut this thing down!!! raxallaG says, Alright, but we need one more thing I ask, What? raxallaG replies, We need someone to open up the container immediately as I shut down the Generator! I say, But there s no-one here strong enough to do- raxallaG asks, What? I smile and say, I know who can open it! raxallaG says, I hope you do that container is from my ship! luaP replaced his old one with this container when he took down my ship I smirk and say, Don t worry, I ve handled this kind of material before I relax myself quickly and suddenly, let him take over!  
raxallaG asks, Paul? I open my eyes and say, Nope, Blankey here! I suppose you want this container open? raxallaG nods and Blankey readies me for the punch raxallaG shouts, Now! Simultaneously, as the fist hits the container, raxallaG deactivates the Generator and the guards out side break through the barricade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 12-- 


	13. Chapter 13

---Chapter 13---

Instantaneously, the guards break into the room, the glass shatters and the generator is turned off!  
Everything seems to stop and then the generator starts to rumble!!

Everyone looks at it as it starts to malfunction and then it emanates a strange yellow barrier that engulfs the room!!!

This yellow energy blast soon widens until it covers the whole US!!!!

As it fades, outside the clouds part and the sun shines!

Everyone who was under the effect of the suppression generator feel liberated as the effects dissipate!!!!!!!!!

Everyone stops and looks around as if in a daze

One of the guards asks, Is is it over???

Suddenly, a loud female voice says, Yes, it s finally over!!!

We look and see nasuS, standing up, leaning against the wall at her tall height!

raxallaG asks, Are you ok?

She nods and then we all go outside to see

Everyone rejoicing in their new freedom!!!

People are laughing smiling and then I look off to the distance to see

moT and JT!

They are a little scratched up, but they re gonna make it!

And, they aren t alone!

I see this dimension s versions of my friends with them! All free from the influence of luaP s suppression generators!!!

I see taK, B.O.B., Link s opposite, along with Hobbes s, Haley s and Dr. Cockroach s opposites!

raxallaG says to everyone, Everyone, you are now free, free of the tyranny of luaP put upon you by the suppression generators!

Everyone cheers in joy!!!!!!!!!

moT approaches me and says, So, now that you ve helped us, let s help get you back to your dimension!

I smile and say, Alright but how do we do that?

B.O.B. says, Umm, I do believe I have the perfect solution

--End Chapter 13--


	14. Chapter 14

---Chapter 14---

Meanwhile in my dimension, my family and friends are at the opening in Haiti between the two dimensions!  
And with them in a container, is luaP!  
They reach the crater edge and look down into the purple mist Kacky looks at luaP and asks, Well, where s Paul??? luaP says, Well, I don t know Dr. Cockroach says, You said this is where you came from and where Paul is luaP says, Right, but also, he is captured and there is no way he escaped!!!! Susan asks, So how do we find him? luaP smirks, That s the point, you won t!!!!!!!!!!! Kacky frowns and asks, What do you mean? luaP replies, I mean that when I came through, Paul was sent to my fortress and has been made a prisoner! Monger says, So how do you think we should get him back? luaP answers, Trade me for him, it s a win-win. You get back your Paul and I get to rule my dimension s USA! Link says, We won t let you do that! luaP says, Well, unless you can figure something else you can do, it might be the only way!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the other dimension Everyone from the fortress has gathered at the opening to my dimension to see me off!  
I look at them and say, Well, thanks for everything! moT and raxallaG step forward and moT says, We should be thanking you. raxallaG nods and adds, Right If itweren t for you, we d still be under luaP s cruel generators control B.O.B. slides forward and says, Well, it s time, we better be sending you off to your dimension. I hope luaP hasn t caused too much trouble I say, Don t worry, I ll handle whatever has happened at my Dimension. We all go to where B.O.B. has set up the device for me to return to my dimension A Giant Crossbow!  
It s has a seat in the loading spot for me to sit at.  
nasuS steps forward and pulls the string back, loading the crossbow and it clicks and it s all set!  
nasuS looks down the crosshairs and aims at the crater s opening ready to fire!  
Well, I say, I guess this is goodbye taK says, Ready Aim Fire!!!! nasuS pulls the trigger and I am flung at and through the crater back to my dimension!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the other dimension, they are trying to figure out how to get me back Hobbes says, How about we- Link shouts, What s the use! Unless we go in there, we ll never get Paul back! luaP says from within the container, It s useless, just let me go and I might let Paul back out here Never! Susan says, You won t be leaving until we get Paul back! Suddenly, everyone hears a voice from the crater getting louder!  
Everyone looks and a fabric-blur flies out and goes way above them all!  
Kacky shouts, That s Paul!!!! I look around and see them way below me as I plummet down!  
Susan says, I ll catch you Paul! She catches me and says, I m so glad you re back! I say to her, I m glad too Susan! Susan lets me down and everyone hugs me in joy of me being back!  
Then Susan puts Sarah down and she looks at me and says, DADDY!!!!! She becomes big and hugs me tightly, happy her daddy is back!  
Once I heal from Sarah s big hug, I say, WAIT!!!!! Where s luaP??? Kacky says, Right here! I see luaP in the containment and I say, Well, you can let him go back to his dimension WHAT? Everyone says in shock!  
I say, Trust me, it ll be fine Everyone understands and so Susan takes the container and I say, Well, have fun! With that, Susan drops the container into the crater sending luaP back to his dimension!  
Dr. Cockroach asks, Why is it ok that he goes back to his dimension? I answer, Oh, there s a little surprise waiting for him! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ luaP lands with a thud in his own dimension!  
He looks around and realizes that his suppression generators have been shut down!  
And he s surrounded by the freed people!  
Crud, luaP says with a sigh.  
moT says, Welcome back luaP! luaP says, Well, you all forgot something! The dimension opening is still open! B.O.B. says, You re wrong! BOB hits a button and a small orb floats up to the opening and suddenly begins to create strange fields of magnetic force!  
Suddenly the purple mist disappears and the opening ceases to exist Crud, luaP says again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The crater suddenly closes and there is no sign of any opening ever being there Susan says, So, is the opening gone? I nod and say, Yup, that dimension s Bob made a magnetic field unit to destroy the opening once luaP and I were back in our proper dimension Kacky suddenly tackles me and says, Next time, we both go into the strange purple mist I smirk and say, Sure. We all laugh and head home, glad to all be reunited once again

--End Chapter 14--

--End Chapter 14-- 


End file.
